Naruto: the rubberman ninja
by KatoGS123
Summary: Naruto’s story but with luffy’s powers... yea, thats gonna end well


**_Shishishishi there are not enough Naruto eats the Gumo-Gumo no mi(Gum Gum devil fruit) or Naruto gets Luffy's powers out there... so..! Here is one!_**

**_I don't own Naruto or One Piece!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**Nine years ago**

Naruto Uzumaki, a young blond at the tender age of five, was currently running for his life in the village hidden in the leaf, "get back here you Demon!"

As the child was running, an old man with an old beaten up straw hat on his head was watching from afar.

"Shishishishi, I found the one who will inherit my power."

Naruto turns a corner and gasps as he finds himself in a dead end.

"No where to go demon," one of the villagers sneers as they get closer to the blond.

"W-why are you doing this?" Naruto whimpers out, backing up as best he could out of fear.

"We don't have to answer to you, Demon!" A woman with pink hair screech.

**"Gum Gum..."**

The villagers and ninja who were on the hunt for the dem- I mean Naruto looked up to see an old man with a long white beard, gray shorts, flip flops, and a faded red shirt high up in the air. The old man started to swing his arms downwards, hitting everyone in the horde of people almost instantly.

**"Gatling Gun!!!!"**

The old man lands in fronts of both Naruto and the beaten villagers, "Shishishi you guys are weak."

The old man then turns to Naruto, "hey kid, you wanna get stronger?"

Naruto could only stare at the old man, "what do you mean Ji-san?"

The old man smirks, "you remind me of someone I once knew..." images of his youth enter the immortal old man's mind, "I'm getting old and need to give someone my power... so do you want it Naruto?"

Naruto stares at the old man, this was a chance of getting stronger, to prove he wasn't a no body.

"Yes!"

The old man smiles softly, before putting his straw hat on the young blond, "you have the will of D inside you... I now dub you... 3 Hitome no kaizoku-ō... the Third Pirate King. The man with the most freedom."

The old man slowly faded away, and in his place was a strange looking fruit and a note

Naruto picked the fruit and note up before heading to the Hokage office to ask his jiji what the note said.

When he finally got to the old man Hokage, the Hokage smiles as the blond told him about the nice old man who saved him and gave him this, and Naruto asked him to read the note for him.

Sarutobi nods and reads the note for the young blond.

_Dear 3 Hitome no kaizoku-ō Naruto,_

_I didn't tell you my name did I... my name is __Dai ni kaizoku-ō Luffy, the second king of the pirates! The fruit I gave you was my power, the devil fruit Gumo Gumo no mi. This power was what I used to protect my friends... my family, and know, in death, I trust my power to you, it is up to you how you use my power, but always remember that you will make a family of your own, friends. _

_Eat the fruit and you'll become a rubberman, like I was. But be careful around the sea, youll become an anchor if you eat it!_

_Now, take the straw hat name and shine! Become the next straw hat to change the world!_

_-Luffy_

Sarutobi finished the letter and heard a burp, turning to find the fruit in Naruto's hand was half eaten.

**Present day**

"STRAW HAT GET BACK HERE!!!"

A young boy in a kill me orange jumpsuit and an old straw hat sitting on his head was running in the village, with chunin and jonin chasing after him.

"Now where's the fun in that! **Gumo-gumo no..."**

Naruto turns around and sends his stretchy arms up the the roofs of nearby buildings, aiming himself towards the freshly painted Hokage monument, **"ROCKET!!!!"**

In the Hokage office, an old man in the Hokage robes stares out the window, "straw hat... I swear you look like your father but you are the reincarnation of your mother in the Uzumaki fashion..." Sarutobi sighs as he watches a flying ball of orange soaring across the sky.

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**"Yo it's me, Naruto! I'm about to become a genin soon," **Naruto's voice echo as images of him in a classroom and then a forest,** "Wait, what's this about the Kyuubi?"**

**Next time: the traitor and the straw hat**

**Im gonna be Hokage!**

**_10101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Heheheh like that whole Luffy next episode thingy but as Naruto?_**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
